Doll Of Peace Chapter 1 **Important Note Inside**
by Elena
Summary: Relena's having a hard time. She feels trapped in her new life and doesn't know where to turn. It's tearing up her very heart and soul! Can Heero and the others save her???


Hey guys Elena here!!! I know, I know everybody's probably  
mad at me for not writing for so long!! I'm really sorry but   
I had a case of writer's block and I went on a 3 week vacation!  
I really wanna thank everyone who has continued with the reviews   
and support though! That really gives me the encouragement  
to write some more! Well I was reading some stories this   
morning and I started reading a fic called One Big Happy   
Family. It was really good, descriptive, etc but it sounded  
so much like my fic Blue Eyed Angel, or at least the beginning  
even the adjectives were the same which is a little strange.  
Especially the way the storyline goes. I mean it is practically the exact same!   
A couple of the lines are exactly the same! Oh well I'm not making   
any accusations'cause that would only start something but I just   
find that interesting you know? Plus people get the same ideas.  
I don't think I'm imagining this but check it out for yourself and e-mail me   
with your opinion! (Ok, ok you don't have to if you don't want to! :)  
Well anyways I'm gonna be posting another part of a fic but  
I wanted you to choose which one should come first???  
1) Blind Faith  
2) Embracing Fate  
Lemme know guys!!!  
Thanks Again,  
Elena  
  
Alright people here's the first part of my new fic called Doll of Peace  
tell me what you think so far!!! The poem goes with it!!  
  
Doll of Peace  
  
I know what I believe in  
So blindly I am not afraid  
But I often feel they use me  
Abuse me  
Always choose me  
Will never lose me   
So they may see they light of another day  
  
People have their martyrs  
So I guess I am the one  
The one who will give her every breath  
So the children may play and smile at the sun  
  
I am the messenger  
The Mesiah of peace  
Soft and gentle as a lamb's fleece  
But strong as the storm  
With an indomitable spirit as fierce as the wind  
As bright as the dancing flame  
As passionate as the raging sea within  
  
I am beginning to grow tired  
Some pity such torment for a girl of such a young age  
Others care not and keep faith in me  
Knowing as long as I'm around   
They will always be free  
  
A sorrowful tear rolls down my painted cheek  
I wish only to be freed from my guilded cage  
In a world so cold and bleak  
My beautiful dress is torn and frayed at he ends  
A doll I am to that no one tends  
They move my paint chipped lips to please those who wish to comprehend my powerful words  
Words of couage that come purely and endlessly from within  
My once healthy body continues to grow deathly thin  
But no one gives a damn just as long as they win  
  
I'm missing a foot  
My arm won't bend  
My cheeks have lost their innocent blush, paled, and are now smeared with soot  
My once golden hair is no longer silky and no more does attract the rays of the sun  
It is now brittle and limp, its ribbons have come undone  
I once had a beautiful happy smile  
But it too has faded and I must plaster on a fake one  
As a carpenter might brush cement against the bottom of a tile  
My eyes no longer sparkle and shine  
But are dull and lifeless mirroring that I am not fine  
Can't they see what they are doing to me?  
  
I am but a doll of peace  
Tattered and worn  
The only one brave enough who hath sworn   
To take on the challenge  
To lead they way  
To preserve tomorrow and build a better today  
And when all are done playing with their little puppet  
They place me on a lonely shelf  
Blow the gathering dust off  
And smile at their favorite toy  
With me around they will never fall  
Because they love their symbol of peace, their lifelong doll...  
  
Chapter One  
  
Relena weakly tiptoed down the stairs. Shivering she hugged her  
thin sweater tightly. It had been an excruciatingly long day packed full  
of meetings. She needed to get out if even just for a moment. She could  
hear a deep, hot seated dicussion being held in the front parlor. The   
Preventers were holding a meeting about some new threat. Sadly, Relena   
didn't even care to know anymore. They were all the same and usually wanted  
to accomplish assasination, revolts, or a war to disrupt the peace.  
  
Relena sighed as she descended the last steps and a few people looked  
up. "Hello Relena," Greeted Noin while the others nodded politely and smiled.  
"Hello," She answered unable to produce the valuable energy to smile. Thoughts  
were mercifullessly swirling in her head, and as she started towards the door,  
a wave of dizziness washed over her.   
  
She gasped and would've collapsed had it not been for two pairs of strong   
arms carefully catching her. She looked up gratefully as Quatre spoke.  
  
"Relena are you alright?" He question in kind concern. Relena struggled.  
  
"Oh I..I'm fine thank you." She stuttered trying to regain her composure.  
Duo and he pulled her to her feet gently.  
  
"Jousan you haven't been well for a while." Duo replied in quiet compassion.  
She placed a hand lightly on his arm.  
  
"Don't worry Duo." She then turned, refacing her the destination, the door.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going?" Boomed Zechs stern voice.  
  
"For a walk," She answered in irritation.  
  
"No you're not. You know that it's not safe Relena." He rumbled in a  
commanding tone. Relena snapped. Her head was throbbing and she didn't need  
this right now. She was just to tired. So very tired. When she had heard this  
all of these bottled emotions she was holding in exploded.  
  
"Of course it's not safe Zech! Nowhere is!" Her voice continued to intensify.  
"Everywhere I go there's danger or a threat but that doesn't mean that I have  
to stop living!"  
  
"You won't be if you continue to be so careless!" Noin interrupted by running  
in front of Relena, seperating the siblings.  
  
"Zechs look at her! Look at your sister!" She gestured to Relena's feeble form.  
"She's already dying! They're are killing her, we're killing her!"  
  
"Noin that's enough!" Zechs interjected in denial. The truth hurt him to much.  
  
"No this has being going on for too long. I've watched her grow thiner and thiner,  
unhappier and weaker, more depressed and lifeless! She doesn't have the strength to  
smile!" Noin turned to the startled and saddened Preventers before shaking her head,  
giving Relena's cold hand a friendly squeeze, Zech's an icy glare, and then stormed off  
to sort things out.  
  
Relena looked compassionately after, Noin but also in guilt for making her friend  
so upset.   
  
"Are you finished?" Relena asked angered by her brother's behavior.  
  
"Now Relena," He started.  
  
"It's my life! Now if you'll excuse me." She spun on her heel and anxiously reached  
for the door knob. Her freedom.  
  
"Relena, I.. I'm sorry," Zechs said softly with a tired sigh. Relena glanced over  
shoulder, tears shimmering in her eyes.  
  
"I know, me too." She then whispered more to herself, "Me too." Placing a gentle  
hand on the exhausted young man's shoulder, she turned away. A slamming door  
followed.  
  
"Someone should go after her," Sally suggested quietly.  
  
Heero had remained leaning silently against the wall during this whole  
display. His deep chocolate tousled hair concealing and masking the hurtful  
emotions that had briefly flickered through his serious Prussian eyes.  
  
"I will." He stated in an emotionless monotone. Sally nodded in approval.  
Eyebrows furrowed he calmly walked past all the recovering shocked faces  
and exited the mansion.  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for now!! I know this chapter wasn't so great but it will get  
better I promise!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
